dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Puck
|Race=Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Before Age 889 |Date of death= |FamConnect= }} is a supporting character in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. He has two phases in the movie, bullying Goku Jr. in the first half and becoming a good friend of him in the second half. He also appears in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga A century after Omega Shenron is defeated by Goku, Puck is at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament cheering for Goku Jr. in the stands along with his great-great-grandmother, Pan. ''A Hero's Legacy'' Puck is first shown in Satan City Primary School playing, for which he is condemned by the teacher. He is shown a few times bullying Goku Jr., the most memorable being the one in which he steals away his Rocket Pen. Later, Puck's view towards Goku Jr. changes and he accompanies him towards Mount Paozu. On the way, they spend a lot of time discussing about one another and Puck eventually returns the Rocket Pen back to Goku Jr. They both fight against Mamba, a cannibalistic witch, to save themselves. When Goku Jr. was hanging from a single rope due to the hanging bridge's collapse, Puck apparently gives up his own life in an attempt to save Goku Jr. In the end, both of them meet again, when Puck and Pan fly from a helicopter due to the utter resilience of Goku Jr., who was keen to bring his grandmother and friend back to life. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' Puck is a friend of Beat, who also attends the Satan City Primary School. He and his friends always talk about the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game. ''Dokkan Battle'' Puck appears as NPC in the Story Event based upon A Hero's Legacy. He also appears with Pan at the end of the Shadow Dragon Saga Story Event where it is revealed that Pan was telling Puck the story of Goku's fight with the Shadow Dragons while they are waiting for the World Tournament to begin. Puck is surprised when he realizes she is the Granddaughter of the legendary martial artists Goku and Mr. Satan. Afterwards he watches Goku Jr. fight against Vegeta Jr.. Video Game Appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Tōru Furuya *English dubs: **'Funimation dub: 'Adrian Cook **Blue Water dub: TBA *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Orlando Viggiani *Latin American dub: Luis Daniel Ramírez Gallery DragonBallGTSpecial5.jpg|Puck with his two followers Puck Being a Dick.png|Puck at school DragonBallGTSpecial12.jpg|Puck on the road Puck About to Rob a Store.png|Puck getting the idea to rob a store DragonBallGTSpecial13.jpg Jr. And Puck.jpg|Goku Jr. and Puck on their journey towards Mount Paozu Puck Giving Goku Jr His Pen Back.png|Puck giving Goku Jr. his pen back Puck Fire Swirl.png|Puck swinging fire as he attacks the wolves Goku Jr. and Puck Playing in the Goonies.png|Puck with Goku Jr. cowering in Mamba's basement Puck Grab my Hand Goku.png|Puck attempting to save Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 421.jpg|Puck at the World Tournament Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Film characters